Together Again
by Xx.Troublemaker.xX
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since Lucy's world came crashing down with her removal from Team Natsu. Now getting stronger, and barley being noticed in the guild, Lucy continued on. Now as Fate makes it's move, Lucy's real past is uncovered, people coming up from the shadows, and secrets she laid to rest are uncovered, the guild questions if they really did know her at all.


**Hello, General Audience! Well... Here it is! Meh new fanfic! I'm really excited... And I really hope you all enjoy it. I spent a lot of time writing and editing, so I really hope I get good comments. Before the disclaimer, I would really like tah thank someone. I know it's all formal and stuff, but this girl really needs a shout out! This fanfiction goes out tah you, Gemma-chan! Thanks for supporting meh, and being meh fellow otaku! I luv ya! Now, the annoying thing I have tah say before each and every chapter: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does... Though he's been giving meh plenty of heart attacks with that latest Episodes. Well, anyways, on to the story! I present tah you, ****Together Again **

Chapter One: Reunited

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild of Magnolia. People were milling around, laughing and talking while taking occasional sips from their drinks. The usual guild brawls would start, only to be stopped by a glare from the almighty, Erza-Titania- Scarlet, or a shout from the master.

Yes, everything was just as it should be... If some count being ignored and shunned as a normal past time. Lucy sat with her back to the main doors, one hand pressed up against her cheek, holding herself up, while the other fumbled with the pages of her new novel she just started yesterday.

A small glass of vodka sat on the bar table beside her, half full, with a tiny blue umbrella tucked into the corner of the glass. Turning the page, the blonde Stellar Mage sighed, a dull pain in her heart as she read the words on the page, and related it to her real life.

Looking into the horizon, Amelia, glanced back at her friends, a small pang in her heart as she new it would be along time before her eyes would see their smiling faces again. Studying each face, planting it into her memory forever, she put her hand into the sky, and waved, promising to return.

"Bye, minna! I promise, we'll meet again, and it will be as it should be, us together as a family! Don't forget me, I love you all!"

Looking at a specific brown haired boy, she smiled at him, a loving smile, and whispered words that she knew only he would hear.

"Goodbye, Matty. I'll love you forever, for only you can have my heart."

Parting her ways, the girl got into her fathers car, and left, her promise weighing heavily on her heart.

Unbeknownst to, Lucy, she began to cry, calling forth the attention of one of the last people to even count her place in the guild.

"Lushy, is everything alright? Why are you crying?" Happy's voice startled the blonde out of her trip down memory lane as she looked up to the worried face of the blue exceed.

Smiling up at him, she wiped her tears, and nodded her head.

"I'm fine, Happy. Just reading, and relating to the past, is all."

Closing her book, Lucy, got up from her favorite stool and marked her page in her book: The Life of Amelia Burgot, Her adventures in Life and Nakama.

Downing her vodka in one shot, she handed the umbrella to , Happy, who excepted it worriedly. Staring at the blondes back as she exited the guild, Happy, shook his head.

Spreading his wings, he flew back over to the new and improved Team Natsu, and sat beside his partner. Happy, found himself glaring at his fellow teammates as the continued to laugh and talking as if nothing had ever happened between them and, Lucy. Natsu, noticing the exceeds stare, turned to him with a toothy grin.

"Oi, Happy," the Dragonslayer started, "What's wrong? Did you eat a bad fish?"

Happy, finally downing his anger for another time, mumbled out a small 'Aye' and continued to stare and twirl the small umbrella in his small, and blue paws. He now finally understood the position, Lucy, was in... And to tell the truth... It really sickened him.

Lucy, numbly walked to her apartment, her mind deep in thoughts as she recalled past events that had long since been forgotten.

'Ne, Lulu-chan, since your my best friend, we have to always promise to stick together, even when we're apart.'

'Lucy-swaaannn, may I say that you have the most beautiful smile this morning?'

'Lucy, you must promise that when were apart, you will keep training, and you'll keep your sun and moon magic hidden.'

'Luce... Even when were apart... Can you promise not to forget us? Especially me? Can you keep your heart with mine, till we find each other again?'

Lucy, felt tears in her eyes as the memories of her past life came rushing back to her. Rushing into her house, she decided to skip dinner, and went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Coming out moments later, she pulled her covers over her head, and frowned once more at the thought of her personal heater not being there. Shrugging it off, she turned to sleep, which gladly accepted her.

Lucy awoke to silence and a cold bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered if it was worth getting up anymore.

'No, I still have Wendy, Gajeel (Kind've), Juvia, Happy, Pantherlily, Charle, and Master... I just can't give up because some people don't like me. That's not what they taught me.'

Pulling herself out of bed, and making it, she went to her bathroom, and turned on the shower while stripping. Stepping into the steam, she felt her muscles tense at the heat, but slowly relax.

"Ahhhh, hot showers are the best," she sighed.

"Aye! Your right! I should try this more often!"

Popping open an eye, Lucy, jumped back from the cat-shaped shadow that was on the other side of the bath.

"KYAAAAA! HAPPYYY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER?!"

Said cat covered his ears as he grinned up at, Lucy.

"Luccyyy! Your too loud!" He complained. Lucy, took deep breaths while trying to clam her raging heart beat.

"S-sorry, Happy. You just surprised me for a second there. I'm used to a quiet house, now."

"It's, ok, Lucy, but can I stay? Natsu doesn't want me around when him and Lisanna are together anymore... I'm getting kind've lonely..." Happy trailed off, his head bowed down in shame.

Smiling softly, Lucy, bent down and pressed the small, blue neko to her bare chest. The running water now sounded like rain the rooftop, as the exceed nuzzled happily into the soft, smooth surface.

"You're soft, Lushy," Happy, purred as Lucy scratched behind his ears.

"You know what, Lushy? Even and Lisanna says she's my 'mother'... I think of you as my real one. Sure, I have my real parents, but you've always been there for me. Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy stared at the purring exceed, stunned at his confession. Her expression of surprise soon turned into that if a loving mother as she gently hugged the little neko.

"Thank you, Happy. You don't know how much that means to me... And I think of you as a son, too."

Happy, looked up and snuffled.

"You do?"

Lucy, nodded, a grin breaking out across her face.

"So, lets go, son. We have a mission to pick up at the guild."

"Aye, sir!"

Hopping out of the shower, Lucy, quickly got dressed in the dress, Virgo, gave her when they were fighting against Oración Seis. It consisted of a short dress that barley covered her butt, her hair pulled up into small pigtails with bands of stars, her short, black combat boots fitted on her feet, her outfit finished off with a pink ribbon tied around her neck in a bow tie style.

Quickly grabbing a fish for, Happy, and an apple for herself, the duo made their way to the guild called home, deep in conversation. By the time they reached the guild, the two were laughing their heads off at a story, Happy, just told.

"Y-you mean he just stood there, and t-then the wave came!? He didn't even see it?" Lucy, giggled while holding, Happy, in her arms.

Said neko was gnawing on a fish while giggling along with his 'mother'.

"Yea, Natsu, can be so stupid at times. He was fighting with, Gray, when he got splashed. The wave toppled him over, and almost took him out to sea," Happy, said, taking the last bite of his fish, and glancing up at, Lucy.

Opening the guild doors, the giggling pair entered only to be met with silence. All eyes were on the pair as they slowly stopped laughing, and looked around confused.

"Ummm... Is something wrong, minna?" Asked, Lucy.

"Yea, why's it's so quiet?" Happy, said while taking out another fish from no where.

The answer to their questions were soon answered as Team Natsu came rushing to meet them.

"Happy! There you are! Where were you!?" Natsu, yelled, causing the poor exceed to whimper in fear.

Lucy, hugged him tighter, and the blue neko was grateful for her support, but also scared for her.

'What will be, Natsu's, reaction when he finds out I spent the night at, Lucy's?' Happy, thought to himself.

Lisanna came forward and went to pick up, Happy, but seeing him being held tightly by, Lucy, she stopped and frowned.

"Happy... Why are you with, Lucy?" She asked disgustingly.

Annoyance shot through, Lucy, like a rocket on crack as she stood up straighter to her full height, standing over the take over mage by a few inches.

"And what's wrong with, Happy, hanging out with me? Your not his mother," Lucy, said, her anger starting to pull itself forward.

Erza, seeing how the situation was turning, and badly, stepped forward.

"Lucy... I thought you were on a mission. Why are you here?"

"I finished early. It wasn't that hard. Just took out a couple of Vulcan's up in the mountains, and spent another day at a hot spring... Why do you ask?"

At this, Grey, thought it was time to step forward.

"We just thought you were gone, no need to get mad."

"That's what he said," Lucy, muttered, causing, Happy, to giggle.

"Nice one," Happy, snickered.

Lisanna, watched, Lucy, and Happy's exchange with jealousy.

'How come he's never like that with me? Am I not funny enough? I mean, I am his mother, after all.'

"What are you talking about, I'm not him mother? I am, now I would prefer if you gave my son back so we can go on a mission," Lisanna, held her arms out.

After a moment of waiting and only meeting air, Lisanna, stepped closer. "Happy, come to mother, dear," she cooed.

Happy, shook his head.

"I am with my mother, and we were going to take a mission before you interrupted us, so if you excuse us, we would like to go to the request bored."

Natsu, was bothered by this. Why would his partner want to hang out with the ex- teammate, and weakling? Never less, go on a mission with her.

"Happy, you're apart of Team Natsu, you can't go on a mission with, Lucy. Plus, why did you run off last night? We looked all over for you," Natsu, said, confused.

Happy, teared up at this.

"Well, you didn't look everywhere. I spent the night at, Lucy's, 'cause your being mean to her and she needed a friend."

"Since when have we've been mean to this, bitch?" Lisanna questioned.

Gasps were heard throughout the room as chairs squeaked and more footsteps sounded behind Team Natsu. A hand plopped on, Lisanna's, shoulder, and she squeaked with surprise.

"I suggest you take that back before we find out who the real bitch is, Animal Freak."

Lucy, looked up in surprise as the last few people who remained loyal to her defended her pride.

"Gajeel," Lucy, murmured. Gajeel nodded.

"Bunny-girl." Turning to, Lisanna, who was shaking in fear at Gajeel's touch, he cracked a smirk.

"Animal Freak, I suggest you apologize to, Bunny-girl, before I make you." To prove his point, he tightend his grip on her shoulder.

Natsu, growled. "Let go of her, Ironface! Don't do something you will regret."

A small chuckle was heard as eyes landed on a small, blue haired girl.

"Oh, Natsu, I think it should be us saying that, not you," Wendy said as she stepped forward with Pantherlily, and Charle.

"We've put up with all your bullying towards, Lucy, and we've stayed quiet under her request, but now it's gone to far," said the white exceed.

Pantherlily, nodded. "Lucy, your too nice, even after all these people have done to you, you still treat them like nakama. If I were in your place, I would've snapped long ago." Pantherlily gestured to the whole guild.

Watching the whole scene, Master Makarov, stayed quiet. Deciding to step in if violence was involved, he took a long sip from his draft. The whole situation needed to be solved, and truth be told, he was disappointed in his children, and their behavior towards, Lucy.

On the other side of the guild, Lisanna, had just about had enough of all this nonsense. Anger flowing freely through her veins, she screeched everything to a halt.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes were now on her as they watched her chest heave up and down with each heavy breath.

"Why can't you just go die in a hole already, huh? No one wants you here, yet you stay? Why? J-just LEAVE!"

The only one not shocked by her outburst, Lucy, plopped, Happy, on her head, and stepped towards, Lisanna.

"You want to know why I stay? Well, here's a reason," she said, while pointing at, Happy. She then pointed at Gajeel, Wendy, and the other exceeds.

"There's another reason. Master's a reason, and even if she doesn't know it, Levy- ch-, no, Levy is a reason."

Levy burst into tears at this point. Finally realizing that she's been shunning her 'best friend' and still have, Lucy, think of her as friend...

"Lu-chan-hic-, you're to n-nice," Levy sobbed.

Lucy, continued on. "Everyone in this room is another reason why I stay. Even if they don't need me, I still think of them as nakama. Another reason is... Well... Lets not get into that now."

Anger and hatred fueling her instincts, Lisanna, screamed.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Wriggling out of, Gajeel's, grip, Lisanna, transformed into her bird wings and rushed at, Lucy.

Looking up in fear, Lucy, knew that she wouldn't be able to doge the oncoming attack. Grabbing, Happy, off her head, Lucy, braced herself for the hit, while protecting, Happy, in her arms.

Seeing how the attack would hit, Happy, Erza called out in panic.

"Happy!"

"Lu-chan, doge it!" Levy screamed.

The guild was in chaos. Master, Mira, and Elfman rushed forward in an attempt to pull, Lisanna back, but would arrive to late. People jumping out of their seats, they went to try any shield magic the could use.

Gray felt his pupils widen in fear as he sent forward an attack.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"Requip: Thunder Empress Armor!" Erza called after Gray as she sent a bolt of energy at, Lisanna's hurtling figure.

They all knew that, Lisanna, was going for the kill, and if, Lucy, didn't doge, she'd be in the infirmary for weeks.

Then, then unthinkable happened. Raising a talon to strike down the blonde mage, Lisanna, felt a hand grab her wing, and throw her across the guild and into a wall. Once all the attacks cleared, there, in front of, Lucy, stood a woman of about nineteen. She had her hair cut into a bob, and wore a green tank top with jean shorts. Her green hair matched her shirt, and emerald eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared at, Lisanna.

"Don't you DARE touch, Lulu-chan! She's stronger than you'll ever hope to be, bitch!"

Lucy stared up at the green-haired girl, shock written all over her face. Tears started running down her pale, perfect cheeks, as she choked out, "L-Lila... is that you?"

Lila turned around to face, Lucy, and a grin appeared on her face.

"Lulu-chan! You remember me!"

Pulling the girl into a hug, Lucy fought back sobs.

"Lila-chan, your here, your really here! I thought you'd never find me!"

Lila pulled back and pointed towards the guilds front doors.

"It's not just me! Haru, Niya, and Kojioro are here too!"

Then, as if on cue, three figures made their way into the guild. The first was a boy of eighteen, with sky blue hair, brown eyes, and a lanky figure. He had on a simple white tee with jeans and hightops. He also stuck his hands in his pockets, but as soon as he saw, Lucy, a radiant smile made its way onto his face.

"Lucy-swaaann! My angel! Your savior is here!"

Rushing over to the blonde, he scooped her up, and spin her around.

"H-Haru! Stop! People might see my underwear!" Lucy, demanded, while blushing.

"Haru! Put Lucy down, now! You'll steal her innocence!" A voice called out.

It came from a woman of twenty. She had shoulder length purple hair and violet eyes. A stern expression was on her face, contrasting with her pale complexion. The woman had on a deep purple halter top, and knee length purple pants. Along with her black combat boots, she looked like a very scary woman.

Pulling away from, Haru's, embrace, Lucy, turned to the woman, and bowed.

"Niya! It's good to see you again, O Great Master," Lucy said as she bowed, her hands in a prayer form.

Niya repeated the gesture while saying, "It's good to see you too, Young Padowan."

The two looked up, and no one dared break the silence that formed between them... That is until the two both started to snicker.

The two girls were soon full on laughing as Niya sling and arm around, Lucy's shoulders. Lila and Haru both joined in, and soon they were all linked by arms around each other's shoulders, laughing away.

Happy, seeing, Lucy, smiling for real for the first time in months, opened his wings and flew up to his 'mother'.

"Mom," Happy started, knowing it would piss off, Lisanna, "Can I join in on your fun? I can't miss out on a chance to see you smiling once

again."

Lucy's, friends stopped laughing, and stared at the blue exceed, wonder in their eyes.

"Lulu-chan, is this an exceed? What's his name, and why does he call you mom?" Asked, Lila.

Lucy, pulled, Happy, into a hug( her breasts) and started to introduce her 'son' to her old friends.

"Lila, Haru, Niya, this is, Happy. He's Natsu's exceed and partner, but he'll be going on a mission with me for now. Also, he calls me mom, 'cause he thinks of me like one," Lucy said.

"Awww! That's sooo sweet! And he's soooo cute! Do you want a fish?" Lila asked Happy.

"Aye!" Was his reply.

Stepping back, Lila, spread her palms out, and faced them to the ground.

"Nature Magic: Creation of Life: Fish!"

With almost a dozen popping sounds, fish appeared out of no where, and fell to the ground.

"FISH!" Happy, yelled. He flew over and immediately started stuffing his face.

"God, it's so cold in here, anyone want some sun?" Haru offered.

"That's would be nice, Haru, thanks for the suggestion. I'll make a hole in the roof, so you can shine it in," Niya said.

"You'll do what!?" Master called out.

Putting her hands together in an all to families motion, she looked up to the ceiling and called out, " Poison Make: Darts!"

Instantly, tiny purple, foggy darts flew up to the roof, and burned a hole straight through the wood. Haru grinned. Now it was his turn.

"Sun, God Slaying Magic: Rays of the Heavens!"

Sun ray's bloomed through the hole, and fell on, Lucy, creating a soft glow on her hair.

"Hah, that feel's nice, Haru. I missed the warmth of your rays," Lucy, sighed.

Hearts filled Haru's eyes as he... Floated towards, Lucy.

"Anything for you, Lucy-swaaann!"

"So, you guys gonna leave me out, or am I chop liver?" A voice called from the guild doors.

Heads turned as, Lucy, was once again brought to tears. Here stood a man of nineteen. He had dark brown hair that swished across his forehead, almost touching his sea blue eyes. His tannish skin contrasted nicely with his teal tee, and blue capris. Black combat boots finished off the look. All in all, he was a pretty hot guy.

"Missed me, Luce?" The man asked.

"Kojioro," Lucy croaked.

With that, Lucy, launched herself at the man, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't EVER leave me again... Please..." Lucy, whispered.

The guild then watched with wide eyes and squeals as the two then looked into each others eyes... And kissed.


End file.
